The University of Delaware's CJ-DATS 2 research initiative seeks to expand on the established infrastructure and substantive accomplishments of CJ-DATS 1 to advance the process of moving research to practice using a systems change approach. Delaware's Mid-Atlantic Research Center was the most active site in CJ-DATS 1 projects. Our close collaboration with our state correctional system allowed us to participate in 7 protocols and recruit the largest samples for 3 separate CJ-DATS 1 clinical trials. Our application for CJ-DATS 2 brings a larger and more diverse research team to the process, and includes the active collaboration of three state Correctional systems (DE, NJ, and OH). The three research tracks in CJ-DATS 2 are areas of interest and previous experience for us, and we look forward to collaborating on whatever projects are ultimately approved by the Steering Committee. We propose two concepts for inclusion in CJ-DATS 2. First, we will make use of evidence-based assessment instruments developed in CJ-DATS 1 and other sources to create, disseminate and study the implementation issues of a screening, brief intervention, and referral to treatment (SBIRT) tool and procedures to be used with offenders in the reentry process. This will be done with an array of existing reentry protocols across the participating CJ-DATS 2 correctional systems and will assess an implementation enhancement in half the sites. Second, we propose disseminating the evidence-based NIDA Standard HIV Intervention using the enhanced "routes of administration" developed in CJ-DATS 1 with the targeted DVD medium. Again, we propose dissemination to all the CJ-DATS 2 correctional sites with an experimental implementation enhancement focused on integrating the intervention into an overall HIV continuum of services, including more effective early assessment in prison, referral to community services, and coordination with criminal justice needs. Each concept builds on previous evidence-based research in CJ-DATS and other NIDA studies;each will involve the active participation of corrections leaders, health and social service administrators, and treatment practitioners in designing the study and the evaluation;each recognizes that systems issues in implementation need to be the foci of efforts to move research into community corrections practice;and each has major significance for ameliorating relapse, recidivism, chronic health problems, and other outcomes among criminal justice system clients. CJ-DATS 2 provides the mechanism to introduce systems change in corrections, while understanding and disseminating to the field the processes and methods through which this is best accomplished. The University of Delaware team of researchers and collaborating practitioners has the understanding, expertise, and desire to be a part of this cooperative process.